halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo PC
Halo 1 was originally going to be made for the PC & Mac platforms. Bungie changed platforms to the upcoming Xbox after being bought by Microsoft. Then, on September 30, 2003, Gearbox Software packaged Halo for the PC' and added a few extra features, too. (It should be noted, however, that in the process of developing the port, the ability to play co-op in multiplayer mode was lost entirely.) Later, a Mac version of Halo was made, Halo Mac. Halo PC contained several new features that the Xbox version of Halo lacked, namely the ability to play the game in Safe Mode, in addition to six all new multiplayer maps. The game was also outfitted with an online multiplayer mode, and a year later with the stand alone custom edition for modding, with downloadable maps from many internet websites. The resolution of the game is also better than the Xbox version. A demo was also released before the PC version. Halo PC (and it's demo, which has attracted a large number of players due to it's online play, which is limited to the Blood Gulch map) has maintained incredible popularity since its release. In May of 2007, over 130,000 players played Halo PC online, nearly 4 years after the game's release. This popularity with PC gamers continues today.Bungie News: 6-4-2007. New Features Weapons #Fuel Rod Gun A fuel rod gun is the Covenant's version of the rocket launcher. Instead of rockets, it fires arcing fuel rods. When used, the holder is subject to being called a noob. #Flamethrower (Was originally planned to be in the Xbox version but never appeared on screen). #*Very similar to the Halo 3 flamethrower, with the exception of a longer fuel barrel and does not pull you out to third person or slow you down. Vehicles *Banshees (Added in Multiplayer, but was in the campaign before. Also can no longer be destroyed.) *Rocket Warthog (Absent from the Xbox version.) Maps *Timberland *Death Island *Gephyrophobia *Danger Canyon *Ice Fields *Infinity *Beaver Creek *Wizard *Damnation *BoardingAction *Wizard *Prisoner *BloodGulch etc. Modding The PC community have adopted Halo:PC and began making enormous amounts of modified maps for other users since its release. With another release of a non-supported 3rd person software, Halo:Custom Edition, it increased the popularity of Halo:PC and its players became even more involved into modifying maps. Modding Programs *Halo Hacker Tools (HHT) *Halo Map Tools (HMT) *SparkEdit Download Video Tutorials for Modding Tools *HHT Tutorial *HMT Tutorial *SparkEdit General Video *SparkEdit Teleporter Video *SparkEdit Log Video Trivia *In Halo PC, there should be a loading screen just before the main menu. Look close to find a Marathon symbol. *Some changes were made from the Xbox version in the graphics; Jackal shields do not change color as they get damaged, stationary shields have a different appearance, the reflection of some weapons reduced their strength, and Shades change as well. *Halo was originally for the Mac, until Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie, which prompted the Xbox and PC versions. *In Halo PC, you can go backward in the air at a slow speed in the Banshee, giving you access to a sniping spot on Blood Gulch among other places through out maps in the game. * If you shoot the arms off of a flood combat form, it will follow you around while attempting to attack you but it will do no damage. You now have a flood buddy. Note: this glitch was removed in Halo 2 and 3 *This has some problems with Windows Vista (Frame Rate,ect.) References Related Articles *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo: PC (Linux) Halo 1 PC ja:Halo PC